Vs Destiny
by SoundGeare
Summary: Hinata fights Neji, then Naruto fights Neji. No significant romance in this, but I plan to make a sequel to expand upon the seeds I plant in this. This pairing is sacred ground to me, so I wouldn't post the story unless it is worth reading.
1. Neji

Before I get this started, I just want to say that this isn't going to be 100%canon. I wrote it mostly from memory and I changed some scenes a little to my personal preference.

* * *

The stairway seems to stretch out ahead of me forever.

I almost wish that it really was never ending. I wish I could just keep walking and walking and never reach the bottom.

I never want to get down there, because he's down there.

My cousin, my clanmate, my enemy

Neji

We've just been paired up and I'm going to have to fight him when I get down there. I can't believe it, I don't want to. I know I can't beat him, there's no way I can.

The way he acts, I'm not sure if anyone can beat him.

But especially not me.

He's strong, I'm weak, and there's nothing that can change that.

No matter how hard I try, no matter how many hours I practice, I'll never be able to beat him.

I can see it in his eyes. His hard, cruel eyes.

Every time I look into his eyes I can see just how much he hates me and that's a scary thing to think about right now. Because in less than a minute I'm going to be at his mercy.

And Neji has no mercy, especially not for me.

I reach the bottom too soon, and walk slowly over to stand opposite him. He's just standing there, watching me calmly.

He knows I'm no match for him, he knows this fight will be over so soon he won't even break a sweat.

I feel my breath start to speed up. I feel the panic starting to well up inside of me.

"Hinata Hyuga! Versus! Neji Hyuga!"

My breath catches in my throat. I can see the hate in his eyes. I know he's going to kill me, I just know it. I'm not going to walk away from the match. I'm going to die here.

"Begin!"

I flinch as the word hangs in the air, but Neji doesn't move. He doesn't attack, he just starts to talk.

"Hinata," He says, "Forfeit the match."

My stomach feels icy as he defines my thoughts. I want to quit, to run away. There's no way I can win so why should I try. I would just get myself killed.

"If you fight me, you're going to get hurt, maybe killed."

I can't breathe. I clasp my hands together in front of my chest as if to protect myself from him. Even though we're not fighting yet, I know I'm already losing.

"This isn't something you can win." Neji says with his stone cold voice. It cuts deep into me, paralyzing me. "This isn't something you even have a chance in. Forfeit the match."

His eyes are like knives, digging into mine. They're locked on, not wavering at all. Boring into my head, it's like they can see everything I'm thinking.

Like he knows everything I'm afraid of.

I'm afraid of him.

"You're weak. You're not on the same level as me."

I can't move, I can barely breathe. I have to fight myself not to run, to hide. I know I can't beat him. Looking into his eyes now, I know I can't even last ten seconds against him.

He's right and I know that. He's strong and I'm weak.

"I've seen you training. It won't help. Nothing you do could help. It's not your destiny to be strong. It's not your fate to stand among the winners."

I can't breathe. I can't even do that anymore. I'm going to die here. I'm going to die if I fight him.

"You were born a loser. You are a loser." Neji's voice is strong, determined. He knows he will win.

"You will die a loser."

I'm going to die. If I fight him he's going to kill me. He's going to kill me. He's too strong. I'm too weak. I can't win I can't win. He's going to…

"Who are you to tell her what she can or can't do!" A voice shouts from above us.

It jerks me out of my paralysis and I look up to find the source.

There he is, Naruto.

"Everyone has their place," Neji says, addressing Naruto now. "And it is her's to be a weakling, your's too for that matter."

This infuriates Naruto.

"Who says!" He growls from the balcony. "Hinata!"

My breath catches again. He's talking to me now. I look up at him and he's looking back at me.

"Don't listen to him! He doesn't know what he's talking about! You can do it! Believe it!"

Then Naruto smiles and throws out a fist, one thumb sticking up.

"Hinata! Beat him for me!

I nod.

Turning back to Neji, I lock eyes with him.

Taking a deep breath I say, "I'm not afraid of you."

Neji smirks.

Unclasping my hands I raise them into a fighting position. I stagger my feet and prepare my chakra for battle

"Let us fight now," I say, my voice solid, not shaky or trembling as I thought it would be.

Neji prepares his battle stance as if to mock me.

But now that I think of Naruto, think of all he's done, I know I can be just like him. Fight against the odds and win.

I know I can beat Neji.

* * *

I hope you liked this. I've got the whole story written already so I'll post the next chapter tomorrow.

1/7


	2. Nindo

12:01 is tomorrow right? Of course it is. And even if it wasn't, I'm sure that wouldn't bother you.

Here's your chapter.

* * *

Under my breath I whisper the word "Byakugan".

I feel my vision sharpening, my awareness increasing.

I can see Neji's chakra points.

I can see the referee standing off to the side.

I can see the people on the balcony, watching the match.

Most importantly, I can see Naruto standing behind and above Neji. I can see him cheering for me.

I leap toward Neji, crossing the distance in the blink of an eye as my right hand lashes out.

Neji seems surprised by my attack, but he quickly blocks it.

That's not all, though.

I continue to attack ferociously. Each of my punches aimed straight at a vital organ, at a nerve, a chakra point. I'm going to beat him. I'm going to prove him wrong.

Ducking down to avoid an attack, I lash out one of my legs in a swift kick. Neji intercepts it with his left forearm and sent out his right fist in a jab.

I jump away from him, out of range of the attack, then I move back in to resume my onslaught.

Suddenly I can't breathe and I'm skidding across the floor. He must've gotten to me somehow.

I roll onto my stomach and stop myself. My body feels weak as I look up at him from my crouched position. Feeling an itch near the corner of my mouth, I brush it with the back of my hand.

My skin comes away scarlet.

Blood.

Only then do I feel the burning in my lungs, the extent of my body's weakness.

But no, I'm not beaten, not yet.

I sprint at him, staying low to the floor, then as I near him I leap up and throw my foot in a powerful kick. He reaches up to block it and I launch a jab, my fingertips glowing with chakra.

He catches me by the ankle and throws me back to the ground, but not before I did some damage to his chakra network with my jab.

I don't let my injuries or his strength discourage me, I resume my attacks. Each punch and jab is loaded with chakra, ready to cripple him through the gentle fist technique.

In the flurry of fists, I spot a hole in his defenses. With all the speed I can muster, I shoot my fist into the opening.

At the same time I make contact, I feel a jolt of pain stab at my heart and I realize Neji's fist is resting gently on the center of my chest.

I'm burning inside and I feel a stream of blood dribbling from the corner of my mouth.

With dismay, I realize my attack barely hurt him, at least he doesn't seem fazed by the direct attack.

"So that's the best the head family can do?" He said softly, a disappointed sneer on his face.

For a moment I feel like giving up, but then Naruto's face appears in my vision. No, I can't give up. If he can go beyond what seems possible, then so can I.

"I'm not done!" I spit the words at him.

Taking a breath to refill my burning lungs, I force his arm away from me then I strike again, aiming directly for his heart. I'm going to take him out, I'm going to win this.

Just as my fist is about to hit him, discharging chakra in such a fashion that it might kill him. Just before my fist makes contact, a flurry of movement nullifies my jab.

One of his hands shot up and grabbed my wrist, holding it still, just a few inches away from him. The other jabbed a pair of fingers into the bottom of my forearm.

I feel a flash of energy faze into my arm at the point of contact. Only then do I realized what he has done, what he has been doing this whole time.

As if the rub it in, Neji slowly takes hold of my jacket sleeve and slides it up to my elbow.

I look at my arm, covered in sore red spots. Each of them is a blocked chakra point.

I'm done, there's no way I can keep going without my chakra. I can't use the gentle fist, I can't even hope to compete with him if I don't have that.

Then his fist slams into my chest again and I'm skidding across the ground, this time I don't have the strength to catch myself and I slide until my momentum dissipates and I slow to a stop.

I lie there, panting. My body is so weak that it takes effort just to breathe.

But still I somehow find the strength to climb to my hands and knees. I find the strength that seems to emanate from the boy in the balcony, from the memory of how hard he's always tried, from my powerful desire, from my need to be like him.

My hands are cramped, my arms trembling as they hold me up, just a few dozen inches above the ground. My vision is blurry, fading in and out of clarity.

Blood is dripping from the mouth, falling to the ground in a slow rain. There's a small puddle of my blood below. Dark red, reflecting the pain I my face, the agony in my eyes.

"This is how it's supposed to be." Neji's voice echoes in my ears. It's all I can hear besides my ragged gasps. "The strong left standing, while the weak kneel before them. This is your place Hinata."

I start to think he's right, just for a moment. For a split second I think of giving up, of collapsing to the ground and letting my weakness envelope me.

_You can do it!_

I struggle to get to my feet, my whole body trembling.

_Beat him for me!_

I'm almost there. Putting every ounce of strength into standing leaves me drained, but I keep going.

_Believe it, Believe it, Believe it!_

The words echo in my ears. I start to speak, the words so quiet, barely leaving my throat at first. Then they get louder.

"I'm… not going… to go back… on my word."

I turn around unsteadily to face Neji, my throat burning, my lungs aching, my heart pounding.

"I'm not… going to… run away! I'm not… going to give up!"

Each word burns as it escapes my throat, but in the thought of him, I am finding strength to keep going.

"That too is my nindo, my ninja way!"

As I force myself to continue, I find my strength returning, a shadow of what it had been, but it was there.

I begin running, ready to fight him despite being crippled. Despite being pained, and weak, and afraid. I will fight him and never give up, never run away, even if it kills me.

I sprint toward him, holding my hands high.

My strength seems to grow with each step. Just before I reach him, I sneak a glance up at Naruto, standing on the balcony, watching me, cheering me on.

I feel empowered, filled with strength.

Unstoppable.

I swing a kick up toward Neji. He tries to dodge it but I bring a fist toward him as well.

Somehow he is able to escape both of those attacks. He sends out a quick jab but I narrowly dodge it, throwing a jab of my own.

_Naruto, I've been watching you for so long._

Neji throws a kick toward me and I duck out of its path. I start to lose my balance and fall backward, but before I collapse I catch myself with my hands. I quickly pivot and swing out a low kick. Neji is able to jump over it, but while he is in the air I change the course of the kick and aim higher.

_I don't know why, but when I watch you, I feel like I'm worth something._

Neji shifts his body weight and flips backwards, out of the way of my kick. Landing lightly on his feet he darts forward with a powerful fist ready to strike.

I see him coming and I sprint toward him, readying a strike of my own. I reach out to hit him and then…

Something powerful rips into my chest and I feel a shockwave inside my heart. My lungs feel heavy and I feel something in my throat.

I cough and blood comes out. Lots of blood. My head is numb, my body hurts so much. My heart was racing before but now it's barely moving. I can't understand what's happening.

I try to move my arms, try to do something, anything, but nothing happens. My body might as well be a thousand miles away, might as well be dead.

My knees buckle and the ground rushes up to meet me.

Before I make contact, my vision fills in with black and I don't feel the impact.

I feel myself floating, somewhere far away. I can't feel anything but I know I'm hurt, badly hurt.

* * *

2/7


	3. Cold

Ok before this starts, I want to let you know this chapter is from Naruto's perspective. Just so you can jump into it that much faster. I wanted to do the whole story from Hinata's perspective, but I wanted to include this chapter and I can write her perspective in two words. _It's dark..._

That wasn't funny, ignore my stupid joke and read what you came here to read.

* * *

I watch as the two of them fight each other ruthlessly. My fists are clenched around the safety rail, the knuckles white.

Neji is just so confident, stone solid, and convinced that he is going to win. It infuriates me. I can't stand him.

Hinata used to seem so weak. So shy, so timid. Always in the background.

I've never seen her like this. She's strong, aggressive, attacking Neji with everything she has.

I grit my teeth at the thought of how Neji had discouraged her before the match even started. He'd almost intimidated her, scared her into forfeiting before she had a chance to try.

That makes something burn white hot inside of me. Anger, anger on Hinata's behalf. How could he do that? How dare he do that? Putting someone down like that, counting her out before she'd even begun.

It struck a chord inside me, igniting a need. A need for Hinata to win, to beat Neji into the ground and make him eat his words.

Then Neji hit her, and I watched Hinata freeze. From where I'm standing, I could see Hinata's face. She was just staring ahead, her eyes blank.

Then she collapsed face first to the floor. I could see a glistening pool of blood spreading out from her face, forming a darkly reflective surface.

As I watch, several medical ninja run up to her. They roll her over and put a finger to her pulse. One of them says something in a panicked tone.

Suddenly I realize that this could be serious, she could be really hurt.

Then I see Neji, watching them work on her with a cold stare and a condescending sneer.

That's when I lose control. Ignoring the stairs, I hurdle of the safety rail and land beside Hinata. Before I bother with Neji, though, I ask the nearest medical ninja a question.

"Is she, gonna be okay?"

The ninja looks up at me with a blank stare and says, "Please, don't crowd us. Just, get back on the balcony and let us do our jobs."

"Yeah yeah, just tell me." I persist.

The ninja sighs, "She's in cardiac arrest. We can try to help her here, but to really do any good we'll have to get her to a hospital soon."

"Okay, thanks," I say.

Then I turn to Neji, fixing a stare on him that is just as icy as his own.

"And what's your problem?" I growl.

He waits a moment before answering, as if he had to decide whether or not I'm worth talking to.

"Just over-privileged under-skilled jokes who call themselves ninja and waste my time, in other words, the two of you."

My fury burns, white hot.

"What's wrong with you!" I shout, gesturing toward Hinata's body that is being loaded onto a stretcher, "She was trying her hardest and you just act like she's some kind of bug for you to step on."

"That's because she is, and if you don't mind your own business, I might step on you too."

His words cut me deeply.

"You think you can beat me?" I demand, my anger audible in my voice, "If that's what you think, let's fight. Right here, right now. See if you're still so proud when you've got my fist down your throat."

Not waiting for any kind of reply, I leap toward him, raising an arm to break all the bones in his arrogant face.

Before I can hit him, though, I feel something jump in front of me and grab my fist.

It's Rock Lee.

"Hey man what're you doing? Let me at him! Get out of the way Lee!"

"No," He says firmly, "According to the rules of the exams, there can be no fighting between candidates outside of the exam itself. If I let you go, you'll be disqualified."

I keep struggling though, being too angry to be deterred by the threat.

"And anyway," He says, "Wouldn't it be a fight worthy of the final arena, to see the determined underdog face off against the gifted genius."

Rock Lee planted a hand on my chest and gave me a solid shove, sending me back a few steps.

"Just wait until the primary fights at least, after that it is between you and him."

Then, just as suddenly as he had appeared, Rock Lee disappeared, probably gone back to the balcony in a burst of speed.

However, his speech had not cooled my anger, no more than a drop of water could cool a forest fire.

"I'll wait," I said, directing it toward Neji, "But you'd better believe I'm gonna win it. You'd better be ready."

An image of Hinata lying face down in a shallow pool of her own blood crosses my mind. I have to fight back a shudder.

I kneel down, dipping my fingers into the deep red surface. Then I pull them into a fist and raise it above my head.

I lock eyes with Neji and, feeling the cold dead blood run down my wrist, I say, "I swear, to Hinata, to you and me, to everyone here, I swear to win."

Neji just stares at me with what looks like amusement in his eyes.

This only infuriates me more.

I lower my fist and walk toward Neji. When I am only a couple of feet away from him, I growl so quietly that only the two of us can hear it.

"Get ready you coldhearted jerk, I'm gonna knock that grin off your face."

Then I leap back to the balcony, feeling the blood cooling and drying on my skin.

I'm going to destroy him.

* * *

3/7


	4. Flower

Naruto walked into the hospital room.

"Hi, um Hinata, I just wanted to…"

He stopped when he saw that she was asleep.

"Oh, you're still asleep."

He paused for a moment.

"If you can hear me, I just want to tell you, because I didn't get a chance to before, I'm going to beat him. Neji, when we fight, I'm going to beat him. I won't let him get away with what he said to you. It, it wasn't right. Well, bye."

After a short pause he laughed nervously. "Make sure you come to the matches. After you get better you know.

He laughed again. "I'm gunna mop the floor with him, and I wouldn't want you to miss it."

He stopped talking.

Then he said quietly, "Has no one been here yet? Guess I'm the first one."

Then with the sound of shoes clapping on clean white tiles, he was gone.

After a few moments had passed and the sound of his footsteps was fading down the hall, I sat up.

I let out a deep breath, feeling both relieved and ashamed at the same time.

When I saw Naruto's reflection in the window, I panicked and pretended to be asleep. It was silly, I know, but I'm not ready to face him yet.

I tried so hard but I still wasn't strong enough. I'm not worthy of him yet, but soon.

I failed, but I didn't give up, and he noticed.

A feeling of warmth blossoms in my chest, replacing the inadequacy I felt about my match.

He cares about me, he cared enough to come and visit me. He remembered me and he wants to fight for me.

He wanted to fight Neji.

But was that a fight he could win? Was that a fight anybody could win?

Something draws my mind away from Neji, something that was in the room now but hadn't been there before.

It's sitting on the small table beside the bed, propped up in the small clear vase that had been empty before.

A white flower, with a thin green stem.

Reaching out a shaky hand, I slowly take the flower out of the vase and bring it close to my face.

It dangled there, just a few inches away from my eyes.

"He…" My voice shakes, trembling more than when I faced Neji. "He, b-brought me a, a flower."

I sat there for a while, just looking at the flower, my mind focused on the small white blossom, unable to look away from it.

At some point a nurse came in and asked if I'd like some water for it.

"Y-yes, please."

The nurse nodded and took the vase.

Before she left the room, though, I asked her for something else.

"Could I a-also get a, a book, to r-read."

"Sure thing."

Then she disappeared out the door and into the hall.

Of course, I didn't plan to read the book. I wanted it for a simpler reason. Even with water, this flower would die soon, within a couple of days. But I wanted to keep it forever.

I was going to press the flower between the pages of the book so I could do just that.

* * *

4/7


	5. Confidence

It's been a month since the preliminary matches. Nearly as long since Naruto visited me in the hospital and brought me a flower.

I still have the flower. When I left the hospital I made sure to get it out of the book and bring it with me. It's in a different book now, back at my house.

The matches are today, the primary ones. Naruto is going to be fighting in them, and I'm going to be there watching him. Cheering him on like he cheered for me.

The matches will be starting in less than an hour, and I have some time before I have to be on my way. Right now I'm just wasting time at the practice area, waiting for a reason to be somewhere else.

I'm still too weak to practice, even though my injuries have been healed for weeks.

So instead of practicing, I just stand here, my back against one of the wooden pillars, enjoying the silence. It's peaceful here, when there's no one around you can hear the birds in the surrounding trees.

In the silence, I hear someone approaching. Their footsteps are loud against the tightly packed dirt. Whoever it is, they aren't even trying to be quiet.

"Ugh, where IS that stupid arena? I'd swear it's hiding from me, I've looked everywhere!"

I freeze, pressing myself closer against the pillar. I recognize the voice, even though I haven't heard it in nearly a month.

It's Naruto's voice.

Staying close to the wooden surface, I peek around the pillar.

Naruto is about ten feet away, scanning the treetop horizon frantically for any sign of the arena. As he turns his gaze every which way, Naruto catches sight of me and stops.

"Oh Hi Hinata."

"Naruto, good luck, in your match." My voice is so quiet that for a moment I don't think he's heard me. But then he responds.

Naruto smiles then laughs nervously, "Thanks Hinata," then his voice becomes quieter, more sullen, maybe even scared. "To tell you the truth, I think I'm gunna need it. I'm nowhere near the level of the others, I doubt I'll even make it through the first round."

His uncharacteristic uncertainty unnerves me. He must be full of doubt for it to overflow and be on the surface like this. I remember how he helped me before, so many times, just by being himself. No I feel like I need to help him, just this one time.

"Don't talk like that!" I burst out, "You can do anything."

He looks up at me, shock in his eyes. This is the first time he's heard me speak with anything more than a whisper.

"You can't let them intimidate you." I say, my confidence growing as I look into his eyes, "I believe you can do it, and you should too."

Then I break eye contact, staring back down at my hands, my usual sheepishness quickly returning.

After a moment, Naruto starts to talk.

"You know what Hinata? You're right!" Naruto laughs again, no longer nervous, but joyful. "I CAN do it. Make sure you're there, cuz I'm gunna mop the floor with whoever I go up against."

His usual confidence has returned in full force and that makes me happy.

"Don't worry, I'll be there."

"Oh, and Hinata."

I look up at him, "Yes?"

"Congratulations on your match. I didn't get a chance to tell you that before."

I'm confused, hadn't I failed? Lost the match to Neji?

"What do you mean? I lost."

Naruto laughs, "I know that, but you tried. You tried your best, and that's all that matters. Hotshots like Neji just get stuff handed to them, it all come so easy. But people like you and me," He pulls his hand into a fist, a fire is burning in his eyes now. "We've gotta work for it all, and that makes it even better for us."

_Us?_

"When he hit you, you always got back up and hit him twice as hard. That's true strength. That's what I like about you. You may seem weak and weird,"

_Weird. He thinks I'm weird._

"But you're strong, stronger than most people. You're no showoff about it like Sasuke or Neji, but it's there. And that's why I like you."

My breath catches. _He likes me…_

"Oh, and Hinata."

I look up at him, my cheeks burning as much as I try to hide it. "Yes?" I said hopefully, though I'm not sure what for.

"Do you know how to get to the arena from here?"

"Oh, um, yeah." I raise one hand slowly and point in a direction. "It's that way."

"Thanks," Naruto says, smiling, "Hey I'll see you there. Don't be late, you wouldn't wanna miss my match."

Then he turns away and starts to run off in the direction I pointed.

* * *

5/7


	6. Doubt

Not long after talking with Naruto, I started walking toward the arena. I didn't have any other plans for today, so maybe I could get there early and get a good seat.

I'm walking along one of the quiet, isolated roads leading through the forest.

There is peace in the air as the midmorning sun shines down and the birds chirps joyfully from the trees. The atmosphere calms my nerves and I relax.

I can't fully relax though, because I just know Naruto is going to get paired up with Neji. He wants it too much for anything else to happen.

Then what?

If Naruto fights Neji, will he win?

I'm stuck on the thought. Who would win? Could Neji, kill Naruto?

The painful realization dawns on me. There's no way Naruto would stop fighting, not until Neji killed him. And Neji isn't the type of person to have mercy, not on anyone.

I look at the ground for a moment, soaking in the turmoil. Feeling afraid for Naruto.

A small part of my brain notices that the birds have stopped chirping, but I ignore it.

What is going to happen to Naruto? I'm so scared for him. I don't want him to get hurt, killed. Part of me still believes in him, but the memory of Neji's strength takes control of me. I don't want Naruto to fight Neji. I just want him to be okay.

"Hey Hinata!"

I jump at the sound, turning around to search for its source.

Standing behind me is Kiba. Akimaru is perched on his head as always.

"Oh, hi Kiba."

"Are you heading down to the arena too?" He says, walking alongside me now.

"Um, yes."

He laughs, "Oh it's gunna be great! Pretty crazy stuff!"

I don't answer.

"Hey Hinata?" He asks, "What's up? Something got ya down?"

I shake my head, and force a smile,"No, just the, same as always."

From his place on Kiba's head, Akimaru growls something and Kiba listens intently.

"You're lying," Kiba says, "Akimaru can smell it. Come on, you don't have to hide stuff from me. I'm your teammate."

I sigh.

"I'm worried about Naruto. He's determined to fight Neji, and, I, I'm scared it's going to happen. I don't want him to get hurt."

Kiba looks away from me, gazing toward the trees.

"Naruto, huh?"

I feel ice creep up my spine. I'd forgotten about their match. How Naruto beat Kiba. What if he was still bitter about it?

Then he turns back to me and says, "Nah, he'll be fine."

"How are you so sure?"

"When I fought him, I saw this, this thing in his eyes." Kiba says, struggling to find the right words. "And now that I look back at it, I think I know what it was. When he was fighting me, it wasn't a question for him of whether or not he would win, but how he was gonna win."

Kiba's words remind me of the times I'd seen that very same look in his eyes. That fire, the complete confidence, his true strength.

"Trust me, it doesn't matter who he fights, Naruto's not gonna lose. It's just not an option for him." Kiba laughs a little, "If I were you, I'd be worried about what he's gonna do to Neji."

"I, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am, that kid's a beast. Come on, let's hurry. We don't wanna be late, we might miss something good."

Kiba started to run up ahead. After a moment's hesitation, Hinata sped up and joined him.

There was no way Naruto could lose.

* * *

Her confidence slipped for a moment, but it came back. Finale comes tomorrow. Hope you all show up to read it.

6/7


	7. Naruto

I'll let you know now that I rewrote this scene so that Hinata doesn't go unconscious. That part irritated me because she never got a chance to see how it ended. So in my story she sees the whole thing.

* * *

Walking up the stairs of the arena, me and Kiba found some empty seats about six rows from the front.

"Wow, I guess we'd need to show up way early to get a seat up front." Kiba says, though I can barely hear him over the noise of a hundreds of competing voices.

"Yeah," I say quietly, knowing he probably can't hear me. "But at least we got seats."

He nods though, and says, "True, and we can see the whole field from here, even if we're not up front."

I start to say something in return, but suddenly a voice fills the arena and all the others fade out.

"We'll be starting soon. If everybody could try to remain seated, keeping the noise to a minimum, we'll bring in the candidates now. One more thing, once the candidates come in, we'll be sealing the doors, so if you want to leave you should go now."

Beside me, Kiba looks around and says with a grin, "No one's moving. Not like I'd expect them to. Who would miss this show?"

Looking down at the field, I see the remaining competitors walking onto the field in a line.

In my head I count them off. Those three from the sand village, Shikamaru, Neji, and Shino.

I look again, closer this time. Naruto's not there. Neither is Sasuke for that matter, or that ninja from the sound village.

Where could he be? He'd been on his way here almost an hour ago. Did he get lost or something?

Beside me, Kiba has just realized the same thing. "Hey where's Naruto? I was looking forward to his match."

_I hope he makes it._

Then a ninja dressed in orange sprints onto the field, nearly running into Shikamaru and knocking him over.

"Oh, there he is." Kiba says, satisfied.

Shikamaru pushes Naruto off of him and the speaker begins to talk again, "The two absent ninja have been disquali-"

Another ninja leaps down from the stands and whispered something into the other's ear.

"It seems we'll be making an exception for them. As long as they arrive before their matches begin, they will be allowed to take place in the tournament."

I feel some tension leave the air that I hadn't even noticed was there. The people sitting in front of us seem to relax.

"And now we are going to generate the pairings. Please watch the screen above me."

The wall opposite me suddenly lights up and becomes a screen. There are nine places for names, and I watch as they are shuffled and chosen one by one.

Shino would fight something, the sound ninja, and the winner of that match would face Kankuro. Sasuke would fight Gaara, and Shikamaru would go up against Temari.

My breath sticks in my throat as I read the last two names.

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuga

So it really is happening. Naruto is going to fight Neji. I'd hoped it wouldn't happen, but now it is.

Down below I can see Naruto celebrating, excited about the choice.

_Please, please don't get yourself killed Naruto. Please. If it comes to that, just forfeit. Please._

"First up will be, Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga. Will the other participants please exit the field and take your place in the stands until it is your turn."

I watch as the others walk away, disappearing into a door on the side. Shikamaru slaps Naruto on the back and says something to him, encouragement probably, then he joins the others.

Now it's just Naruto and Neji standing in the center of the field.

They're about ten feet apart. From here I can see Naruto glaring at Neji, clenching and unclenching his fists, his feet spread in a battle stance.

Neji is standing still, his back straight, his arms crossed in front of his chest, nowhere near his weapons. He's not even worried about Naruto, doesn't even see him as a fit opponent.

"Ready…" the voice blares out.

My breath is tight, the worry building by the second.

Beside me I can see Kiba leaning forward, "This is gonna be good." He says, his teeth bared in an excited grin.

"Go!"

Before the word finishes registering in my ears, Naruto has leapt toward Neji, throwing a trio of kunai ahead of him.

Neji blocks, the kunai effortlessly, redirecting them so they stick into the ground at his feet. Then Naruto comes, throwing a punch.

I wince as Neji effortlessly grabs Naruto's wrist and throws him over his shoulder. He flies into the air for a moment, before falling back to the earth. With a twist he lands on his feet and Naruto charges back toward Neji.

Naruto lets loose a rapid flurry of punches, but Neji somehow manages to block or dodge them all. Then Neji catches Naruto by the wrist and launches a jab of his own, aiming it toward his opponent's stomach.

Naruto stumbles backward, clutching the point of impact. He stops himself and glares up at Neji before quickly performing a handsign.

Suddenly three more Narutos appear behind the real one. The four of them charge toward Neji, two of them leaping into the air while two attack straight on.

Neji quickly dispatches the airborne clones with a pair of kunai.

I hold my breath, horrified, as the knives passed through the replicas, the let out a sigh of relief as they burst in a cloud of dust.

_They weren't real, just clones._

The two on the ground each throw a punch at Neji. He brings a swinging kick up at the one on the right, causing it to disappear. Then he turns to the remaining Naruto and catches the punch, retaliating with a jab to the shoulder.

Naruto collapses to his knees and Neji kicks him hard in the chest, sending him skidding across the ground.

"That's gotta hurt." Kiba mutters, suddenly breaking my mindlessly intent focus.

_He's losing. Neji's too much for him. He's going to get beaten, bad. Like me, he's going to… No, I can't think like that. If he could help me, maybe I can help him. I've just gotta believe that he can win. I've gotta cheer._

I find it difficult to speak loudly, and it takes a moment of hesitation before I'm able to yell. It feels strange.

"Naruto! You can do it! Don't give up!"

At this point, Naruto was struggling to his feet. When I cheered, he froze for a second, looking up at me.

_No, don't look away from Neji. Don't lose focus, I shouldn't have done that._

It takes him a moment to find the source of the voice, then he sees me and grins. Naruto sticks out a fist with an extended thumb. Then he turns his attention back to Neji and I can breathe again. He was lucky not to get blindsided.

But then again, looking back at Neji, I realize he wouldn't waste time or energy by attacking Naruto. He wouldn't need to, his confidence told him that.

Naruto stands up and starts another handsign. A dozen clones appear and they all charge toward Neji. This time they fan out and encircle him.

Neji doesn't move, staring at the figure in front of him. I know that with the Byakugan, he doesn't have to turn his head. He can see almost everything around him.

All of the Narutos attack at once, charging toward Neji with a kunai or fist held high.

As they near though, Neji starts to spnin a circle and I watch as all of the Narutos are thrown backward by Neji's whirlwind defense.

Each disappears in turn except for the last one, the real one. That one climbs slowly to his feet and stands there shakily for a moment. Then Naruto starts to run at Neji, gaining speed as he goes.

But once Naruto is within range, Neji steps forward and hits him directly with two jabs. Then four, then eight, and I watch as Neji hits him so many times that I can't even count.

Naruto collapses and I start to hold my breath.

_Get up, get up, get up Naruto. Don't let him keep you down. You can do it._

But a part of me doesn't want him to get up. A part of me wants him to stay down, to stop the beating and to get out of there. As much as I want him to win, to beat Neji, I don't want him to die.

And for a few moments I'm sure he's dead. He doesn't move at all, just lying face down on the dirt. One of the referees starts to walk toward him, checking to see if he is unconscious. The referee starts to say something, but before the words can form, Naruto begins moving.

He moves slowly, climbing to his feet shakily. Eventually he is standing, his hands trembling slightly.

He starts to gather his chakra, tries to but nothing happens for a moment. Neji says something, but he's so far away that I can't hear him.

Then something happens. I see the ground at Naruto's feet begin to shake. As I watch, the air around him begins to take on a hue, then it begins to glow. It burns red, a powerful, angry red.

Naruto stops gathering his chakra and looks up at Neji, his eyes bent in a glare. The air around him is shaking, it seems, quivering from the power of his chakra. There is a red miasma floating around him, twisting and stirring the air until it seems like a typhoon.

Then suddenly Naruto disappears and he is running at Neji.

"He's so fast!" Kiba exclaims, "Where did THAT come from?"

Naruto throws a pair of kunai at Neji and changes direction again. As Neji catches the knives, Naruto is coming at him from the other side, holding a knife in his hand.

Neji inevitably sees him and begins to spin, holding one of the kunai in his hand. Naruto plants his foot a step away from Neji and pivots on it, beginning his own rotation.

The two of them collide, the kunai clattering off of eachother and flying from their grips. The impact jars the two of them as well, sending them flying in opposite directions.

My eyes track Naruto as he lands, the impact creating a crater that eventually hides him from my view.

The field is still for a moment, both fighters seemingly beaten.

Then Neji climbs slowly to his feet.

Everything is silent, but Naruto doesn't emerge from the hole.

In the silence, I can hear Neji speaking.

"It's over, check the hole."

Obeying Neji's instruction, the referee heads over to the crater and peers inside.

"He's, not there." The referee says, confusion audible in his voice.

"What do you…" Neji starts to say, but something interrupts him.

The ground at his feet suddenly erupts and a fist emerges. It shoots up at inhuman speed and connects with the face of a dumbfounded Neji.

It makes contact and the force of it knocks Neji into the air where he flips backward and lands in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Beside me, Kiba utters a wordless cry of shock and I can't find the abilty to make any noise at all.

Only then do I realize that the fist is an extension of Naruto.

He lands next to Neji, and after a few seconds I realize Neji isn't getting up. Naruto stands there for a moment, looking down at Neji, before the referee approaches and says, "The victor is, Naruto Uzumaki."

A few people start clapping, then a few more. Within seconds the whole arena is filled with the thunderous sound of cheers and applause.

"Naruto…" I whisper, the sound lost in the cacophony, "I knew you could do it."

"Yeah Naruto!" Kiba shouts, "Way to beat the odds!"

_No one thought you would win. I even lost hope a few times. But you did it. I'm so happy for you._

* * *

__7/7

Hope you take an interest in this and read the rest of the series. There's a prequel I'm working on, then there's gonna be two or three more that come after this.


End file.
